lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2605:6001:E5D6:8900:CD64:718D:AB20:BF3D-20180401020944
There were some things that I didn't like about Fitz and that's probably why I didn't ship him with Sophie. Well, I guess it starts with how he saw things. Fitz is what most elves would call a prodigy since he awakened his telpathic abilitiy at a young age and being a telepath is pretty rare. He is someone who likes being a part of something perfect, special, and for the sake of good. Like going to the human world to find Sophie as a top secret mission or having to go to Foxfire, a glamorous and prestigious school. Don't you remember Fitz getting offended when Sophie was comparing Foxfire to a fungus? He liked being that perfect elf until Sophie came and beated his record of getting her ability. He was jealous of Sophie at that time when he found out that Sophie was more stronger, more better than himself. It's one attribute I didn't like about Fitz. Fitz join sides with groups who are the 'good guys' as you can tell are the Blackswans. He only joins them if he knows that they are doing things for the greater good. It's why he can't understand why Keefe decided to join the 'bad guys' who are also known as the Neverseen. I guess you can say that he's been influenced by the elven world, if you're part of the elves, who are good, then you are good too. It's why they all look down on humans. I mean, come on - when I read Lodestar and Fitz said he would never join the bad guys to Keefe, I was dumbfounded. Fitz was older than me at that time and he couldn't comprehend why Keefe would join the Neverseen. Even Keefe explained why, but Fitz wasn't having it. Maybe because he just recently lost Alvar to them, but I still had to face-palm it. Another thing that I didn't like about Fitz was his anger. It's best to say that when he's mad, he can say things out of hand. I remember in Exile Fitz called Sophie 'mal-function' or something close to that and I was starting to dislike Fitz a lot more. Keefe knew that Sophie wasn't a normal elf, but that didn't stop him from calling her mysterious and saying that she belongs with them in the lost cities. Whenever Fitz wants to tag along with Sophie his excuse is that he's her cognate. He always says that as a reason to be with Sophie and I really want him to have a better excuse to hang out with her rather than their connection as telepaths. Like how Keefe says Foster-Keefe will always be better together or how Dex and Biana says that they want to go as friends and how they want to be included. Oh, and the thing on Alvar, I wished that Fitz would find out why Alvar left with the Neverseen rather than knowing that he betrayed his family and finding out when he was a part of the Neverseen. Keefe was mad and grieved over his mother, but he was determined to find out what made her do what she did. It's pretty obvious that I mostly don't like Fitz, but I try to find ways to like them....if only they aren't clouded by my dislike over him. And of course I wrote a lot.